


Тишина

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Series: Нуар [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наташа смутно помнит поезда, корабль, дорогу.</p><p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/699969/chapters/1289549">Silence</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/samalander/pseuds/samalander">samalander</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Тишина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Assorted Short Fics and Drabbles (Avengers Movieverse)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/699969) by [samalander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalander/pseuds/samalander). 



Наташа смутно помнит поезда, корабль, дорогу. В её памяти они остались ощущением постоянной тряски. Ей идёт седьмой год, мама крепко прижимает её к себе, они переезжают с места на место, и на каждой станции в лицо ей летят слова на чудн _ы_ х языках. Она помнит голод, постоянный голод; помнит, как ей давали хлеб и говорили не спрашивать, что на нём. Теперь она думает, что это были черви, поедающие муку, и понимает, что означали мамины слова, когда та говорила Любе: «Они едят нашу еду — а мы съедим их самих».  
Она помнит вонь Эллис-Айленд, переполненные коридоры и кровати, помнит, как мама прижимала её к груди, помнит, как повторяла снова и снова: «Мой папа умер».  
«Умер» — тогда она не знала, что это значит.  
Лучи злого африканского солнца заливают больничный шатёр, защитные сетки, укрывающие пациентов, облеплены мухами. Льняная форма промокает от пота насквозь, а она переходит от койки к койке, проверяя пульс одному, ласковым словом утешая другого.  
Она не хотела быть медсестрой. Не хотела быть медсестрой на войне, не хотела быть медсестрой в Африке — но там, дома, гибли её люди, её соотечественники по крови и духу, и ей казалось, это меньшее, что она может сделать.  
Последняя койка, которую она навещает, занята новичком; голова у него в бинтах, и коротко стриженные волосы только начинают отрастать. Она знает его, это Бартон, и она никак не может привыкнуть к его отваге. Он получил контузию — не вовремя взорвавшийся артиллерийский снаряд практически лишил его слуха и части ушей — но он всё равно улыбается, смеётся и каждый день пишет ей смешные записки.  
Когда она подходит к нему, он не спит; в глазах у него плещется смех, и когда она начинает менять повязку, крови на бинтах не оказывается.  
«Вы красивая», — нацарапывает он на обратной стороне конверта — одного из множества конвертов, которые он получает из дома от женщины по имени Барбара — женщины, о которой она не спрашивает, потому что он может ответить. Но увидеть такое на её письме — Наташа закатывает глаза и продолжает работать.  
Она гадает, кто он, этот Бартон, кем он был, пока не стал солдатом. Гадает, почему он пошёл на фронт, есть ли у него братья, которые сражаются где-то ещё. Она знает, что он носит на шее звезду, а интуиция подсказывает, что он пошёл на войну по той же причине, что и она, ради людей, которых никогда не встречал, гибнущих вместо него.  
Она накладывает свежий бинт на его обожжённую плоть, проверяя, нет ли некроза — кажется, его раны затягиваются хорошо, но здесь не то место, чтобы избавляться от ран.  
Он протягивает ей другую записку. «Пойдёте со мной на танцы?» — говорится там, и она отрицательно качает головой, одними губами произносит: «Нет».  
У него такой вид, как будто она его ударила, и, наверное, в каком-то смысле, так оно и есть — но он сам виноват, не надо задавать дурацких вопросов.  
Она в четырёхсотый раз показывает ему кольцо — кольцо, которое подарил Баки, когда они в прошлом году встречались в Италии. (А потом он отправился воевать с Ревущей командой, а она — в Африку, но они обязательно встретятся вновь, она это знала, и потому хранила на пальце кольцо, и в сердце — надежду).  
Бартон пожимает плечами, и она знает, о чём он думает: всё меняется, и тот, кто дал ей это кольцо, сейчас далеко — и может быть, так и есть, но от этого её клятва не становится менее искренней, чем та, которую приносил Бартон мисс Барбаре.  
Она наклоняется и нежно целует Бартона в лоб, не замечая капеллана у входа в палатку. Бартон в ответ прижимает руки к груди и делает вид, что теряет сознание. Такая у них игра.  
— Мисс Романофф? — окликает её капеллан, делая шаг в палатку и снимая шляпу, и Наташа поднимает глаза.  
— Да?  
— Вы знаете Джеймса Барнса?  
Сердце Наташи ухает в пятки. Причина может быть лишь одна — нет.  
Она тяжело падает на койку Бартона, зажимает ладонями рот, пытаясь вздохнуть. Бартон приподнимается, кладёт руку ей на плечо, и она едва слышит слова капеллана, едва слышит, что её жених — или кем он ей был — погиб, упав с поезда, потому что волна тишины в её голове застилает всё.


End file.
